Daffodils
by eminalica
Summary: a snowy night on a birthday. I wrote this as a gift!


**Daffodils**

**Here is my birthday gift to you Narutolover002! Hope you like it… (^_^)**

Snow falling everywhere. The lights on each house are still lit. the busy streets for the last minute shopping. Why is it so cold? Some people I know waving at me and mouthing 'Happy Birthday!' then they smile. I wave back and smile to them. Every people that passes by has a smile on their face while I am here sitting in the front yard waiting for that person.

"Hey, use this. You might get a cold." The girl with sandy blond hair said as she handed me a blue jacket that could keep me warm for the night.

"Thanks Temari." I said as I reached for the jacket.

"No problem. Do you want some?" she asked as she handed me a mug of hot cocoa. My favorite.

"Sure. Hey are they enjoying themselves in there?" I asked as I looked at her sip her hot cocoa. I could hear Naruto's shout from here and Sasuke's complain and telling him to go down. How high did Naruto get on anyway?

"Heck they do! Naruto was sitting on top of your cabinet in the living room! Kankuro was just flirting with some girls and get slapped in the end. Hahaha." She narrated as she laughed loudly. I just laughed with her.

"How about Shikamaru?"

"Oh that lazy butt. He's in one of the guest rooms. Sleeping! This was supposed to be a birthday party not a slumber party for him to sleep. Geez!" she said as she raised her hand in surrender.

"Neji?" I asked her.

"Well, he's sitting their on a one-man-couch and sitting like a king and sipping his punch. I think he was resisting the urge to punch Naruto square in the face because Hinata was there."

"Really? Hahah that loud-mouthed moron. What about Chouji? No, don't answer that. I guess he's eating all the food on the table right?" I guessed.

"You won the jackpot!" Temari said as she clapped.

"ha-ha. *sigh." I heaved a long sigh.

"Hey Brooke! What's with the long face?" Temari asked me.

"Nothing really." I replied to her, even though there really is something.

"Don't you 'Nothing really' me. What's wrong? It's your birthday! You should celebrate and enjoy yourself!" she exclaimed.

"*sigh. Hey Temari, what will you do if Shikamaru didn't go to your birthday?" I asked her while looking at the sky, the snow falling slowly and calmly.

"Of course I would feel a bit disappointed and depressed and angry of course. Why did you ask that question anyway?"

"That's exactly the situation and emotions I feel right now."

"What? Who didn't come to your birthday and I'll beat that person to a pulp!" she said as she pounded her fist as she looked around.

"It's no use. He's probably busy or something with that Kazekage stuff." I said as I placed my head on top of my knees and looked sideways.

"Oh, I guess so. He's been busy a lot lately and he won't come home till late in the evening." Temari said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" _'I wonder what he's so busy with?'_

"Uh-huh. Hey! Cheer up! I know he'll come. He wouldn't miss his best friend's birthday!" she said as she pulled me up to make me stand.

"Okay, okay. I'll go inside in a few minutes." I said to her.

"Oh yes you should! It's your birthday and you're here mulling over things." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah! Now shoo and entertain my guests, I will be inside after a few minutes geez! Swear!" I said to her as I raised my right hand.

"You better be, I'm watching you." She said as she glared at me for a moment then she went inside. I just laughed at her reaction.

'_What could he be doing right now?'_

"Hey." A voice from my back said.

"Glad you made it!" I said with a smile as I turned around to see my only best friend. He was wearing a white cloak that went to his ankle. He also wore a straw hat that has a kanji on it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gaara said. I noticed he's hiding something behind him.

"What's that?" I asked as I tried to peek.

"Your present."

"Really?!" I said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited? I always give you present every year right?" he asked.

"Of course, I just can't wait to know what you will give me next." I said as I smiled again. He didn't reply instead he showed me what he has been hiding.

"Happy Birthday Brooke." He said as he handed me my most favorite flower that was arranged to be a bouquet.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"We have a greenhouse in Suna. That's where I have been growing these." He said as he held his straw further down in which hiding his face with it. .is it just me? Or is it because of the cold? Or did he just blush?

"Oh yeah! Thanks, you planted these?" I said as I reached my hand to take the daffodils. But I didn't expect for him to hold my hand!

"W-What is it?" I asked. Dang it! Why am I stuttering?!

"Um.. Do you know the meaning of daffodils?" he asked me as he looked at the floor.

"It's has a lot of meaning. It means regard, friendship.. and oh! I read in a book that it says 'The sun is always shining when I'm with you.' Isn't it cool?" I said to him happily.

"The last one…" I heard him mutter.

"What last one?"

"The last thing that you said…"

"Umh… Isn't it cool?"I replied a bit unsure.

"N-No… The one before that….." he said still not letting go of my hand and he is still looking down at the floor.

"Oh! 'The sun is always shining when I'm with you'? Is that it?" I asked to make sure. He didn't reply so I asked again.

"What about it?" I asked.

"That's what I always wanted to say t-to y-you.." he said as he looked at me in the eye. He was beet red! That look on his face made my heart skip a beat.

"W-What?"

"Geez… why did I even like such an idiotic and deaf person…" I hear him mumble that irritated me. Only a bit.

"WHAT?!" I shouted and acted angry.

"You really are deaf aren't you? I said that I l-like you." He said hid his face by moving his hat further down using both of his hands. AGAIN.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" I shouted at him.

"Stop doing what?" he said still not looking at me.

"Stop. Looking. Down. At. The. Floor!" I said as I emphasized every word and placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me in the eyes.

"Look at me." He just avoided my gaze.

"I said look at me in the eyes." I said softly that made him look at me. He was looking down at me since he's a bit.. Okay fine! He's WAY taller than me! Happy?

"I like you too." I said as I smiled, that made his eyes as wide as plates. After that said 'confession' we heard cheering from the house. When we looked at the direction, every living soul was looking out on windows with party poppers in hand and they shouted Happy Birthday and Congratulations.

**Happy Birthday and advanced Merry Christmas! Did you like it or did you love it? (~_^)**


End file.
